Ash vs Ash vs Ash
by BEARdragon1234567890
Summary: Ash Ketchum arive at a mysterious dimension when he meets 7 other Ashes. Who will be the strongest Ash.
1. intro

Pokemon teams

 **Ash's Kanto Team**

Pikachu

Pidgeot

Bulbasaur

Squirtle

Kingler

Muk

 **Ash's Orange Islands Team**

Pikachu

Bulbasaur

Charizard

Squirtle

Lapras

Snorlax

 **Ash's Johto Team**

Pikachu

Bayleaf

Cyndaquil

Totodile

Noctowl

Heracros

 **Ash's Hoenn Team**

Pikachu

Swellow

Corphish

Torkoal

Glaile

Sceptile

 **Ash's Sinnoh Pokemon**

Pikachu

Staraptor

Torrtera

Buizel

Infernape

Glisscore

 **Ash's Unova Team**

Pikachu

Unfezant

Oshawott

Pignite

Snivy

Krokoodile

 **Ash's Kallos Team**

Pikachu

Greninja

Talonflame

Hawlucha

Goodra

Noivern

 **Ash's Aloha team**

Pikachu

Litten

Rowlet

Rockruff


	2. Kanto vs Aloha - Get hyped

**Note** \ **I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

Ash Ketchum was very confused. When he fell asleep he was in the Aloha region. Earlier today he have caught a litten. When he opened his eyes he was in a weird flying island and he was surrounded by seven boys who looked very similarly to him. All of the Ashes were with their pikachu. The eight boys examined the island. There was a huge pokemon coliseum in the centre.

"How do you convince your charizard to obey you?" asked Kanto Ash.

"I save his life," said Orange Ash.

The two boys looked like identical twins.

"Charizard is one of my closest friends and best pokemon. However the star of my team is my Pikachu. His victory against Dragonite made me the champion of the Orange archipelago. "

"You are a champion ?" exclaimed Kallos Ash. "I was second in the Kallos league"

"Let me guess, everything was going OK, and then a random guy with a team full with legendaries kicked your ass," said Sinnoh Ash laughing. "The same thing happened to me yesterday"

"My opponent didn't have legendaries in his team. He had a Charizard." Kallos Ash looked annoyed at Orange Ash.

The eight of them heard a feminine throat clearing sound. A tall women came from the coliseum. Her face was covered with a white veil. Only a pair of blue diamond like eyes was visible behind the veil.

"Welcome to Destiny Island. I'm Lady D"

She looked at Aloha Ash.

"Ash Ketchum, Arceus is displeased with you. He wants to revoke your privileges to participate in the island trials"

"Why. I treat my pokemon with respect and …."

"I know. Arceus know that you are a good person; however you lost a battle to team rocket and you spend too much time doing stupid things to impress your female classmates. If you want to continue your journey, you must prove yourself."

"Prove myself?"

"I have used my powers to gather 8 Ash Ketchum from different dimensions. You all will participate in a pokemon battle tournament. The winner will receive the Z crystals and will participate in the Aloha island trial." Lady D made a small pause. "If anybody doesn't want to participate in this tournament I will safely teleport you to your version of Pallet town."

Nobody accepted.

"Good. I see that everybody is as brave as ever. Let's begin the tournament. The first round will be a battle 3 on 3. The winners will advance to the second round. The second round will be a 6 on 6 battles"

"Wait. I only have four pokemon at the moment," said Aloha Ash.

"I'm sorry, but you must use only pokemon you have on hand," said Lady D.

A big clay pot appeared near her.

"Please pick a piece of paper from the pot. The two of you who pick a paper with the number one on it will have the first battle."

"Alright ! I picket one. Who is my first opponent," shouted Aloha Ash.

"Me," said Kanto Ash. "I will never lose to a guy who looks like me."

The two of them went to the opposite side on the poke arena in the middle of the coliseum. The other six sat at the benches. A flash of light illuminated the arena. Brock, Lillie, Maloy and Lana appeared in the coliseum. The Aloha girls were dressed in cute swimsuits.

"Ash, your opponent have a whole harem of cute girls," said Brock.

"Brock please. This is an important battle."

Kanto ash looked at his opponent.

"You are supposed to be me from another dimension. What happened to your face? It's very ugly."

"My face? At least my Pikachu isn't fat"

"How dare you insult my best friend! My Pikachu will eviscerate your pathetic team." Ash adjusted his hat. "Go Pikachu."

"Ha. Your weak Pikachu will crumble before my. Let's go buddy."

Electricity sparked from the cheeks of booth Pikachu.

"Pika!"

"Pika pika. Chuuuu!"

"Pika pi. Pi Pikachuuuuu"

Lady D laughed when she heard the insults booth pokemon threw at each other.

"When you are ready, you may begin your battle !"


	3. Pikachu vs Pikachu a Gigavolt havock

"Quick attack!"

"Quick attack !"

Bout pikachu collided in mid air. The heavier Kanto Pikachu was relatively unscratched. His Alolan counterpart looked in pain from the collision.

"Your Pikachu is so fat !"

"And your is a looser. Pikachu use quick attack!"

"Pikachu counter it with iron tail!"

Predictably quick attack hit Pikachu before he can finish with iron tail. Alolan Pikachu retaliated with the steal type move.

"What kind of weird move is this," asked Kanto Ash.

"You don't know iron tail ?"

"Ash electric types resist steel type moves," said Lillie.

"No problem."

"Ash his Pikachu is also an electric type !"

"O," Ash laughed like a moron with a weird face.

"Pikachu use thunder bolt!" shouted Kanto Ash.

"I don't think thunderbolt will be effective against an electric type opponent," said Brock.

Alolan Pikachu dodged two thunderbolts and then he was hit with a third. He was relatively unscathed exactly as Brock predicted.

"Let me show you a real electric attack," said Alolan Ash. "Pikachu let's use our Z move."

Ash made his Z move dance. Electric energy surged from the Z crystal and was infused in Pikachu.

"What's happening!" exclaimed Kanto Ash. "I have never seen something similar."

"Gigavolt Havoc"

Ash and Pikachu punched the air in unison. A beam of high voltage electricity was launched from Pikachu's fist and hit his Kanto counterpart. Kanto Ash's pokemon fainted.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. The winner is Ash. The one which I picked from the Alola region," said Lady D.

"What. Pikachu. Are you Ok," said Ash and ran to the arena to pick his pokemon.

"Pika"

"Well done buddy," said Alola Ash.

"Pika pika."

Kanto Ash gave Pikachu to Brock. Then he looked at Lady D.

"My opponent cheated!"

"No he didn't. Using Z moves is allowed in this tournament."

Ash grinded his teeth.

"I don't need fancy Z moves or steel type moves or any other nonsense. I will defeat you the old fashion way."

"If by the old fashioned way you mean receiving badges or progressing in your journey without defeating your opponents I must disqualify you," said Lady D and chuckled.

"Squirtle I chose you," said Kanto Ash and threw a pokeball.

The water turtle pokemon looked very confused when he saw that his opponent is an another Ash with Pikachu.

"I'm counting on you !" said Kanto Ash.

Squitle put on his iconic Squitle squad approved sunglasses. Lillie facepalmed and sighed.

"A water type? Does anyone here knows how pokemon types work?" Lillie exclaimed.

 **Time to find a place without genwunners.**


	4. Teenage badass gangster turtle

"This Squirtle is so cute," Lana exclaimed.

"Squirtle lets teach them a lesson. Use hydro pump."

Squirtle entered his shell.

"Pikachu Dodge."

Squitle launched a series of powerful water jets from his shell's openings. Pikachu dodged the firsts few water jets. The debris on the arena left from Pikachu's Z move were soaked by the hydro pump and turned into mud. Pikachu slipped on the mud. He lost control of his movement for a second, and was hit by Squirtle's powerful water move.

"Pikachu retaliate with thunder bolt," shouted Alola Ash.

"Squirtle quick take cover in your shell."

Pikachu's thunder bolt hit the turtle pokemon like a ton of bricks.

"Ash, Squirtle won't last another thunder bolt," said Brock.

Kanto Ash looked at his pokemon and the arena.

"Quick cover yourself in mud," ordered Kanto Ash.

Squirtle spun in the mud.

"Pikachu finish him," ordered Alola Ash.

Pikachu launched a thunder bolt at full strength.

"This battle was more boring than I expected," murmured Lady D.

To the surprise of everybody, Squirtle don't even flinch.

"I see. Squirtle is covered in mud. The mud is a good insulator, because it's full of dirt and gravel. Squirtle is almost immune to electric attacks," explained Brock. "Well done Ash. I didn't expect less from the dude who beat a ground type by aiming at its horn."

"He is cheating," exclaimed Alola Ash.

"No, he isn't. That is a valid tactic," said Lady D.

"Ash don't give up," shouted Lilie from the seats.

"Pikachu open his shell with iron tail."

Pikachu hit Squirtle several times with Iron tail.

"Pikachu looks tiered," said Malloy.

"Squirtle use water gun," commanded Kanto Ash.

The water attack hit Pikachu, who was too tiered from the Z move to dodge.

"Pikachu use iron tail one more time."

The steal type move was stopped by Squirttle's tough shell.

"Squirtle use skull bash."

The water pokemon ran at full speed and slammed his head in Pikachu.

"Pikachu is unable to battle," proclaimed Lady D.

"I chose you Litten."

Alola Ash threw a pokeball. The fire kitten pokemon emerged from it.

"Wow, I have never seen a pokemon like this one," said Kanto Ash. "Brock?"

"I don't know anything about this pokemon," said the former gym leader.

"Ash I don't think you should use a fire type against the water type," said Malloy.

"Fire is week to water. That's literally the easiest type match up to remember," said Lilie and face palmed.

"Don't worry." Alola Ash smiled.

"His harem think that he is a moron," said Brock and snickered.

"I don't like cat pokemon," said Hoen Ash.

"Litten use ember."

"Squirtle use water gun."

The two attacks clashed at the center of the arena. Water gun overpowered ember and hit Litten.

"Litten are you Ok?"

"Lit."

"Good. Let's show them whose boss. Use fire fang."

Litten ran at Squirtle and bite him. Fire burned the water pokemon.

"Squirtle hydro pump."

Squirtle withdraw in his shell and launched a powerful water spray at Litten.

"Litten is unable to battle," said Lady D.

"Rockruff I …."

"Ash please," screamed Lilie. "I don't want you to lose. Use your head, and use Rowlet. Using pokemon week to water is like giving him the victory."

"You are right. Thanks Lilie. Rowlet I chose you"


	5. Ash vs supper efective moves

"Ash I think it would be best if you substitute Squirtle," said Brock.

Kanto Ash looked at his pokemon.

"Squirtle squirt."

The water starter was very confident.

"Squirtle can defeat his flying type. Squirtle use water gun."

Rowlet flew off the ground and escape the first water attack. Squirtle continued with the water attacks and on his fifth try manage to hit Rowlet. Water gun wasn't strong enough to inflict serious damages on Rowlet.

"Counter attack with leafage."

The grass owl pokemon launched a barrage of glowing leafs completely surprising Squirtle and Kanto Ash. The grass type move hit Squirtle flawlessly, inflicting heavy damages.

"Squirtle is unable to battle. The winner is Rowlet."

Ash recalled Squirtle.

"You were great." Ash pulled another pokeball from his belt. "Bulbasaur I chose you."

"A grass type. This will be interesting, " said Alola Ash. "Rowlet us leafage"

"Razor leafs!"

The two grass type moves collided in the air, canceling each others.

"Bulbasaur use vine whip.!"

The vine whip coiled around Rowlet, preventing him from flapping with his wings. The owl pokemon fell on the ground like an anvil. Bulbasaur put his front legs on him preventing the grass flying pokemon from moving.

"Excellent. While his pokemon is on the ground it's helpless."

"I haven't won yet. Rowlet use tackle!"

Rowlet kicked Bulbasaur in the belly.

"Now use peck."

Rowlet began to peck Bulbasaur inflicting supper effective hits.

"Use vine whip."

Bulbasaur hit Rowllet with the grass type move sending him flying.

"Retaliate with leafage."

The glowing leafs hit Bulbasaur.

"Now use peck."

Rowlet slammed into his grass poison opponent.

"Ash maybe, you should quit. This Rowlet is too strong and it has the type advantage," said Brock.

"I won't quit. I'm not a quitter and neither is Bulbasaur."

"Rowlet finish him," yelled Alola Ash.

"Bulbasaur be ready to use your sleep powder!"

Rowlet flew high into the air and then headed towards Bulbasaur. His peck attack hit the Kanto starter like a missile. Seconds later Bulbasaur launched a small cloud of blueish pollen from his bulb. The status move hit Rowlet and putts him to sleep.

"He won't resist another peck. Go Rowlet. Rowlet ?" Alola Ash noticed that his pokemon is sleeping.

"Bulbasaur use solar beam."

Solar energy began to gather in the tip of bulbasaur's bulb. Rowlet was snoring loudly.

"Rowlet please wake up," shouted Alola Ash and the Alola girls.

The sun didn't shine very brightly on the sky island and Bulbasaur was injured from the fight. The solar beam charged very slowly. Too slowly for Kanto Ash's liking.

"ROWLET" screamed Alola Ash at the top of his lungs.

The owl pokemon began to sleepily open his eyes. Alola Ash smiled.

"Bulbasaur use solar beam!"

"Rowlet dodge and the use peck."

Rowlet yawned sleepily and began to sleep. The solar beam hit him , pushing him out of the arena into the nearest wall. Rowlet hit the wall making a crater.

"Rowlet is unable to battle! The winner in this match is Ash from the Kanto legue," proclaimed Lady D.

"This was a great battle," said Alola Ash while he shuck hands with his Kanto opponent.

"Your pokemon were great," said Kanto Ash.

Alola Ash takes his Z rings ant the two Z crystals.

"You will need this," he said and gave the Z ring to Kanto Ash.

"Thanks !"

"I will heal your pokemon. " said Lady D. "Ash from Unova and Ash from Hoen your battle is next."

* * *

 **Thanks to evrebody who commented on the previous chapter.**


	6. Hoen vs Unova

"My name is Ash Ketchem. I'm from Pallet town and I'm in the top 8 of the Unova league."

"My name is also Ash and I'm in the top 8 of the Hoen league."

The two 10 year old boys shook hands. Their friends were in the audience.

"My name is Brock. I'm nerdy and I love pretty girls, which make me a very relatable to the viewers."

"I'm Cilan and I'm super boring and the worst character in the games and the anime."

"My name is May and I'm super cute."

"My name is Iris and my hair is weird."

"Guys stop breaking the fourth wall," said Lady D and looked at the Ashes." When you are ready you may begin."

"Swellow I chose you!"

"Pignite Go !"

"Swellow use aerial ace," commanded Hoen Ash.

The bird pokemon slammed into the fire pig pokemon.

"Swellow use wing attack."

"Counter it with brick break!"

The two pokemon hit each other.

"Pignite use flamethrower !"

"Swellow dodge it and then attack him with aerial ace !"

Swellow gracefully dodged several fire beams and then landed the powerful super effective move.

"Pignite is unable to battle the winner is Swellow!"

"Snivy I chose you!"

"Ash, you are such a kid. Stop sending pokemon with type disadvantages," said Iris.

"Swellow use quick attack!"

"Snivy use vine whip!"

Swellow hit Snivy. The grass pokemon vine whips wrapped around the flying type's talons. When Swellow flew into the air Snivy was lifted.

"Quck jump on the back of Swellow,' commanded Unova Ash.

Snivy retracted her vine whip and landed on Swellow's back.

"Use leaf blade!"

"Remove her from your back!"

Snivy hit Swellow at point blank range inflicting moderate damages. Swellow made a sharp turn and drop the grass type on the ground.

"Snivy are you all right ?"

"Use aerial ace !"

Before the grass snake pokemon could react Swellow hit it with the super effective move.

"It's time for my secret weapon, Snivy use atrackt," commanded Unova Ash.

Snivy winked promiscuously and pink hearths hit Swellow. The bird pokemon looked very confused for a moment and then his pupils dilated in a heart shape.

"Use leaf storm !"

The powerful grass type move hit the flying type.

"Swellow why aren't you dodging the attack?"

"Ash he is immobilize from love. It happens to me all the time," said Brock.

"Snivy use more leaf storm."

"Sellow pleas snap out from the attract."

"Leaf storm again !"

"Use multiple double team !"

Swellow summoned several hundred shadow clones.

"Snivy use attract on all of them !" commanded Unova Ash.

Snivy tried but failed and as a result Swellow freed itself from the effect of attract.

"Swellow use aerial ace!"

"Counter it with leaf blade!"

Snivey stoped several clones with its leaf blade, but then was hit with aerial ace.

"Snivy is unable to battle! The winner is Swellow."

"You haven't won yet," said Unova Ash and threw a pokeball "Oshawott I chose you !"

"Swellow return," hoen Ash recalled his pokemon. " Sceptile go!"

Oshawott looked at the much bigger and stronger grass type and shivered.

" Our Ash taste like a mix of idiocy and bravery," said Cilan.

"Sceptile use leaf blade!"

"Counter it with razor shell!"

Oshawott's shell collided with one of Sceptile's blades, then the second blade hit the tiny water pokemon.

"Oshawott is unable to battle. The winner is Sceptile. Hoen Ash continues to the next round," declared lady D.

"This was way easier than I expected," said Hoen Ash.

"Ash you are such a kid. I wanted to be a major character," said Iris.

* * *

 **Next time Orange islands vs Kalos. GET HYPED !**


	7. It's Ash Greninja time

"So you are the one with the charizard," said Kalos Ash.

"Yes, I'm"

"Prepare to be destroyed!" Kalos Ash's eyes were burning with determination.

"When you two are ready, you may begin! "Said lady D.

"Lapras I chose you !" Orange Ash threw his pokeball.

The ice water type emerged ready for battle.

"Talonflame, I chose you!"

"Why is Ash, using a fire type against a water type," asked Serena. She, Clemont and Bonny were watching from the bleachers.

"He don't have much choice. Lapras is an ice type. Half of his team is weak to ice," said Clemont. He looked at the arena and adjusted his glasses. "I think our Ash wants to test his opponent before he commits Greninja or Pikachu."

"Lapras use water gun!"

"Dodge ! Use brave bird!"

Talonflame dodget several water attacks and then slammed with full force into Lapras.

"Contra attack with ice beam!"

Lapras attacked with the ice move at point blank range.

"One more brave bird."

"Use water gun !"

Talonflame wings were covered with ice particles from the ice beam and his reaction time was slower. The water gun hit the flying type and knoked him to the ground.

"Quick use another ice beam!" commanded Orange Ash.

Talonflame was frozen solid from the attack.

"Talonflame melt the ice with flame charge !"

The flying type began to melt the ice.

"Lapras finish him with hydro pump !"

The ice type launched the powerful water move. The hydro pump hit Talonflame.

"Talonflame is unable to battle. The winer is Lapras!"

"Nice move," said Kalos Ash.

"Thanks. Your Talonflame is great," said Orange Ash.

Kalos Ash prepared a pokeball.

"It's time to meet my best pokemon! Greninja I chose you!"

Greninja emerged from his pokeball.

"Lapras it's time to show him our latest and gretest move. Use blizzard! "

"Greninja dodge and use Night Slash !"

A sword formed by dark energy formed in Greninja's hands. The water pokemon ran towards Lapras. Lapras launched a full force blizzard. Greninja made a huge jump bypassing the powerful ice move, and landed on Lapras's back. His night slash hit the ice type in the head. Lapras fainted.

"Lapras in unable to battle. The winner is Greninja."

"Charizard I chose you !" Orange Ash threw his pokeball.

Charizard exhaled a powerfull flamethrower in the air. Greninja was full of rage.

"This time, we will win," said Kalos Ash.

Ash Greninja's theme music began to fill the arena.

"Where is this music coming from?" Orange Ash exclaimed.

Greninja body was surrounded by water. Charizard spred his wings, made a "come at me bro" gesture with his claws and roared.

* * *

Thanks for reading

I hope next update will come soon.


	8. Greninja vs Charizard

"Wow your pokemon evolved and now he looks similar to you," exclaimed Orange Ash. "My Charizard can fly. WE have the high ground."

"Greninja is stronger ," said Kalos Ash. "Greninja use aerial ace!"

Greninja jumped very high and he gained the high ground and then tried to hit Charizard with the flying move. Charizard dodged easily.

"Use water shuriken!"

"Counter it with flamethrower."

Greninja created six water shurikens and threw them at Charizard. The Fire type use precise flamethrower shots to evaporate the water projectiles. After deflecting the water move Charizard hit Greninja with flamethrower.

"My Greninja resist fire moves," said Kalos Ash. "Greninja use shadow claw!"

Greninja jumped towards Charizard with activated shadow claw.

"You can't defeat me in close combat. Charizard use dragon tail."

Charizard tail began to glow in green energy. He blocked the shadow claw and then hit Greninja's head with the dragon move. The water pokemon dropped on the ground. Charizard slammed a powerful dragon tail on him. A big crater formed around Greninja's body.

"Well done Charizard !"

Charizard used a flamethrower into the air and roared triumphantly.

"You haven't defeated us yet."

Greninja opened his eyes and regained battle position.

"Use big water shuriken!"

Greninja took the big _shuriken_ from his back and threw it at Charizard.

"Use flamethrower!"

The big _shuriken_ cut through the flames and hit Charizard. The fire type fall to the ground.

"Greninja finish him with water _shuriken_ and shadow claw!"

Greninja threw some water _shuriken_. Charizard cover himself with his wings. Greninja ran towards his bigger opponent and landed a perfect hit on Charizard head with shadow claw.

"Well done Greninja."

"Greninja is awesome. The other Ash don't have a chance," said Serena.

"It's too early for celabrations," said Clemont.

Orange Ash smiled. Charizard had caught Greninja's arms.

"Greninja use big water _shuriken_!"

Greninja tried to use his attack, but Charizard's grip on his arms was too strong.

"Charizard use Seismic Toss!"

Charizard flap with his wing and lifted Greninja into the air, then made his trademark seismic toss. Greninga hit the ground and made a crater.

"Ash, Greninja won't resist another attack," said Clemont.

"We won't lose."

"Gninja."

"Greninja it's time to use our greatest move. Use Z lava _shuriken_!"

Greninja spun his big water _shuriken_ above his head, Z energy was infused in the _shuriken_ and the _shuriken_ became a powerful disc of lava.

"Charizard let's use our secret move. Use Blast burn!"

Cold sweat dropped on Kalos Ash's brow. Charizard launched a mighty blast of fire. The lava _shurike_ _n_ and the fire blast collided in the middle of the field. A huge fire explosion engulfed the whole arena. When the dust steeled the arena was in ruins. Charizard and Greninja were lying on the ground.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle!"


	9. Speed vs size

The arena was filled with rubbles from the explosion.

"No," screamed Kalos Ash. "My friend Greninja and I battled with all we got, yet we lost to another charizard."

"Relax bro. You were great. Now let finish this battle," said Orange Ash.

"You were awesome," said Kalos Ash. "Pikachu, I will relay on you,"

"Pika pika," yelled Kallos Pikachu.

Sparks flied from the electric mouse's cheeks.

"Hm. You are using Pikachu?" Orange Ash took a pokeball from his belt. "I have just the right pokemon. Go Snorlax!"

"SNORLAX!"

"You may begin."

"Pikachu, his snorlax look tough. Attack him from a distance with thunderbolt!"

Ortange Ash smilled.

"Snorlax, you know what to do."

Snorlax grabbed a big piece of rubbles and used it as a shield to block Pikachus's electric attack.

"Wow. This Ash is tougher than he looks," said Clemont.

"In the Orange islands, I lerned a lot of creative ways to use my pokemon."

"I'm not impressed. I and Pikachu are the best in using the invierment in our advantage."

"Snorlax blast him with hyper beam!"

"Dodge and hit him with quick attack!"

Hyper beam erupted from Snorlax's mouth. Pikachu dodget the attack, and ran toward the big normal type.

"You aren't as smart as you think you are. When a pokemon use hyper beam, it can't attack or dodge for a short amount of time."

Orange Ash smirked.

"You are the dumb one. Snorlax throw the rubble at Pikachu!"

Snorlax threw the big piece of stone. Pikachu collided with the stone and his quick attack was stoped.

"I admit I didn't expect that. Are you all right buddy?"

"Pika.'

"Snorlax use ice punch!"

Snorlax punched Pikachu with the powerful physical attack.

"Now finish him with body slam!"

Snorlax body slammed Pikachu with his massive body.

"Pikachu…"

"It was a real pleasure to battle you. That's was one of the best battle of my life ."

"The battle isn't over," said Lady D.

"And you made a terrible mistake by body slamming my Pikachu. Use thunderbolt!"

A massive thunderbold erupted from bellow Snorlax, and hit and hit the massive normal type.

"Snorlax. Are you Ok?"

"Pikachu continue with the attack!"

The thunder bolt became even stronger. When the attack stopped and Pikachu crawled from below Snorlax, the normal type looked very weekened.

"That was a critical hit, If I ever seen one," said Serena.

"Be careful Ash. Your Snorlax took a lot of damage. One more attack and he will faint," said Tracey.

"Hey I'm not a kid. His Pikachu will faint on my next move."

Kalos Ash looked at Pikachu. His opponent was right. Pikachu was tiered and can't resist more of Snorlax brutally powerful moves.

"Snorlax, gather more rubbles!"

"Pikachu, we have one chance. Prepare electro ball on your tail!"

Electro ball formed on Pikachu's tail.

"Now quick attack!"

"Snorlax use the stones to hit him!"

Pikachu's speed allow him to easily avoid the rubbles.

"Snorlax, hyper beam!"

Snorlax attacked with hyper beam. Pikachu jumped high into the air and avoided the normal type move.

"Snorlax now threw the last stone!"

"Pikachu destroy the stone with iron tail," said Kallos Ash. "I hope this will work."

Pikachu's iron tail cut the stone. The electro ball landed on Snorlax head and exploded.

"Wait. I don't understand. Electro ball deal more damage when it hit a slower pokemon."

"My Snorlax, may be slower than Pikachu, but he is tough. And your Pikachu is very tiered from all that running and dodging."

"Pikachu one more iron tail!"

"Snorlax hit him with mega punch!"

The two pokemon prepared their attacks. Iron tail hit Snorlax's neck, before mega punch hit Pikachu. The big normal type fainted.

"Snorlax is unable to battle," said Lady D.

"But, my pokemon …."

"It was a great battle," said Kalos Ash. " Maybe someday my Greninja and your Charizard will have a rematch."

"Perfect. We will train hard for that!," said Orange Ash and smilled.

* * *

Next time Sinoh Ash vs Jotho Ash.

GET HYPEd!


	10. Infernape reign of fire

"The last battle will be between Ash from the Jotho region and Ash from The Sinoh region," said Lady D.

"Good luck," said Jotho Ash.

"Thanks. Good Luck." Sinoh Ash pulled a pokeball from his belt. "I really want to be in the final. Prepere yourself!"

"Go pokeball!"

Totodile and Infernape emerged from the pokeballs. The small water type looked at Infernape and shivered.

"Ha Ha. I knew you will use a fire type. More of the other Ashs used a fire type."

"Dude my Infernape is stronger. Look! Even your water type is scared from him."

"Totodile isn't scared."

Totodile roared.

"Enfernape use dig!"

"Water gun!"

Enfernape dug a hole before Totodile can hit him with the water gun.

"Totodile be careful!" Ash looked at the arena. "Quick use hydro pump on Infernape's hole."

Totodile attack with hydro pump in the hole. A water underground explosion dug out Infernape from the ground. Infernape looked stunned from the powerful attack.

"Quick Totodile use bite."

Totodile ran towards Infernape with a opened mouth. He bit the fire type on the hands.

"Dark type moves, like bite aren't effective against Infernape. He is part fighting type. Infernape show him some fythhhing moves. Use mach punch."

Infernape slammed the water type to the ground and hit him with two devastating punches.

"Once again!"

Infernape attacked with mach punch.

"Poor Totodile. He can't resist more attacks. Ash do something!" said Misty.

"Use water gun."

"Dodge!"

Infernape evaded six water blasts, but Totodile was persistant and maneget to hit the fire monkey with his sevent water gun.

"Direct hit. Go Totodile. Win for the honor of all water types," said Misty.

"Totodile use hydro pump!"

"Use flamethrower!"

The two attacks collided in the middle. The flame thrower was so hot that it began to evaporate the water attack.

"That's imposible!" shouted Jotho Ash.

The flame thrower hit Totodile with full force.

"Are you all right buddy?"

"Totodile!"

"Use another hydro pump!"

"Mach punch!"

Infernape hit Totodile with mach punch.

"Totodile?"

"Totodile is unable to battle," said Lady D.

"YES!" Shouted Sinoh Ash. " Last time I was in a serious battle my opponent had a team full with super rare legendary pokemon. It's so fun to battle an opponent with non evolved pokemon."

"Hey, my pokemon may be uninvolved, but they aren't weak!"Jotho Ash pulled a pokeball. " Go Noctowl"

"Wow. Is it me or your pokemon is shiny."

" Yes."

"What is a shiny pokemon?" asked Kanto Ash. " And why do you guys all have things and pokemon I have never seen before?"

"Infernape use mach punch!"

"Fly!"

Noctowl evaded the mach punch.

"Use flame thrower!"

Noctowl evaded several flame trowers.

"My pokemon is too fast, "smiled Jotho Ash. " Noctow contra attack with air slash!"

"More flame throwers, Infernape!"

Noctowl evaded the fire attacks. Then he launched the air slash. The flying type move hit Infernape.

"Your fything type is weak to flying attacks. He is also weak to psychic attacks. Noctowl use extrasensory!"

Infernape was hit with the psychic beam.

"You havn't won yet. Infernape let's show him our counter shild."

"Infernape!"

Infernape begun to spin on the ground and use flame thrower. Several flame beams began to fill the sky like hungry tentacles. Noctowl tried to dodge. One of the flame tentacles hit him.

"O no. Noctowl."

"I bet you have never seen a move like this," said Sinoh Ash.

"Maybe. I'm not afraid. Noctowl use a combination of air slash and extrasensory."

"Contra shield, Infernape!"

Infernape contra shield blocked the attacks.

" Imposible. His defenses are too good." Jotho Ash looked at Noctowl.

Noctowl nodded.

"Let's try to finish him with one powerful attack. Use sky attack!"

Noctowl flew very high. His body began to glow.

"Infernape use flame thrower before he can use the sky attack!"

Jotho Ash smiled.

"Noctowl use Confusion."

Noctowl took control over the flames with his psychic powers. The Flames formed a protective shield around Noctowl's body.

"Noctowl now."

Noctowl flew towards Infernape.

" Infernape let's finish him. Use Flare Blitz!"

Infernape was surrounded with super hot blue flames and jumped towards the flying pokemon. The two pokemon collided in the air. There was a huge fire explosion. When the smoke cleared Noctowl was lying on the ground unconscious. Infernape also looked tiered and injured.

"Noctowl is unable to battle," said Lady D.

Infernape body began to glow in orange light.


	11. I won't surrender

"My Infernape blaze ability make him even stronger."

"I won't surrender. I never surrender, " said Jotho Ash.

Infernape fainted.

"Infernape is unable to battle."

"O no. The other Ash's inflicted too much damage with sky attack," said Dawn.

"Go pokeball!" yelled bouth Ash.

Torterra and Bayleef emerged in the arena.

"Your grass type vs my grass type? This will be very fun," said Sinoh Ash.

"Ash Tortera is part ground type. I don't think this is a good match up." Dawn sighed.

"This is Tortera's chance to shine. Torterra use energy ball."

"Deflect the attack with vine whip !"

Bayleef vine whip deflected the attack and then hit Torterra with her other wine whip.

"Use razor leafs!"

Bayleef attack hit Torterra.

"Use another wine whip!"

Torterra was hit again.

"Your pathetic attack can't hurt my pokemon."

"Your pokemon look very hurt, Bayleef one more razor leafs!"

"Torterra counter it with leaf storm counter shild!"

The powerfull grass attack deflected the razor leafs.

"And now use another energy ball."

Bayleef was hit with the powerfull attack.

"Are you all right bayleef?'

"Bay!"

"Torterra finish her with rock climb!"

"Bayleef quick use wine whip."

Torterra's claws began to glow. The big turtle pokemon rushed towards his opponent.

"Bayleef target the holes in the ground with your whips!"

Bayleefs whips entered the holes left from the Infernape Totodile fight and emerged from one of the other holes right under Torterra's feet. The big grass type was triped and fall on the ground.

"Bayleef now use razor leafs."

Torterra was bombarded with a barrage of pointy leafs.

" Finish him with take down!"

"Tortera quick try dodging!"

Bayleef slammed its body into the big turtle pokemon.

"Torterra is unable to battle. The winner is Bayleef."

"That was an excellent move," said Sinoh Ash and prepared another pokeball. "Go Gliscor!"


	12. The one who advancess to the semifinals

"Gliscor use steel wing!"

"Bayleef use takedown!"

The two pokemon collided.

"Are you all right ?" Jotho Ash noticed that Bayleef is hurt from the collision.

"Gliscor x scissors!"

The ground-flying pokemon hit Bayleef with the melee attack, then flew into the air.

"Use another x scissors!"

"Bayleef counter it with wine whip."

The first wine whip hit Gliscore into the head, the second in the body inflicting moderate damage, then the wine whips wraped around the ground-flying pokemon.

"Gliscore try to free yourself with x scissors!"

"Bayleef use solar beam!"

The wine whips were too tight and Gliscore couldn't escape from them. The solar beam was charging fast. Bayllef looked at her opponent and launched the light attack. Gliscore was hit and dropped on the ground.

"Yes ! I'm winning" shouted Jotho Ash.

"Not so fast."

Gliscore was standing on his feet, battered but ready for more fighting.

"Bayleef use take down."

Sinoh Ash smilled.

"Gkiscore stand your ground."

Gliscore impaled his claws and tail into the ground and crossed his pincers in front his face. Bayleef slammed into Gliscore.

"Now use fire fang,"

Gliscore bit Bayleef's head, inflicting a lot of damage with the fire attack. The grass type fainted.

"Bayleef is unable to battle."

"That was a good battle," said Sinoh Ash.

"Yes. Next time I will win."

The eight Ashs were in the arena. Lady D cleared her throat.

"Attention everyone! The people who advance to the next round are Kanto Ash, Hoen Ash, Kallos Ash and Sinoh Ash."

THANKS FoR READING

Next time - Kanto vs Kalos full six on six battle


	13. Lord Goodra

Kanto Ash looked towards Kalos Ash.

"The other ones think that you are the best. Let me tell something. I'm the best," shouted Kanto Ash.

"Let me tell you something. The Kanto region deserve a better representative!" said Kalos Ash smiling.

"When you are ready you may begin."

" Goodra I chose you!"

"Squirtle I chose you!"

"Dragon types resist water moves!"

"I know that." Kanto Ash made a goofy smile. "Squirtle use skull bash!"

"Goodra use dragon breath."

The dragon type move hit the water pokemon and stooped the skull bash.

"Squirtle use hydro pump!"

"Goodra use bide!"

Squrtle's attack hit the dragon type several times and inflicted minor damages.

"Now Squrtle use ice beam!"

The attack freeze the moisture on Goodra's skin inflicted a lot of damage.

"Finish him with skull bash!"

Kalos Ash smiled.

"You didn't know how bide work, did you?"

Goodra release the energy and hit Squirtle.

"Squirtle is unable to battle."

"Bulbasaur I chose you!"

"Another unevolved pokemon. Really?"

"Bulbasaur use wine whip."

"Goodra be carefull"

The dragon type pokemon effortlessly blocked the grass type attack.

"Now use sleep powder."

A cloud made from sleep inducing spores launched from bulbasaur's bulb and landed on Goodra's face.

"Goodra use rain dance."

Goodra cried and then dropped into the ground.

"Yes I win. Bulbasaur use solar beam."

A rain drop dropped on Kanto Ash's nose. Another drop fell on Kalos Ash's head.

"The rain started just in time," kalos Ash smiled.

Kanto Ash looked at Bulbasaur. The rain clouds summoned by Goodra slowed the charging of the solar beam significantly. Goodra's body began to glow.

"I knew that you will try the sleep powder shenanigans," said Kalos Ash. "So I came prepared. My Goodra have the hydration ability. "

Goodra woke up and yawned. Heavy rain was falling.

"Bulbasour please …."

"Ice beam."

The ice type move froze the grass type pokemon.

"Great job Goodra!"

"Bulbasour is unable to battle."

"You are good," said Kanto Ash.

"Thanks"

Kanto Ash hold a pokeball in his hand.

"Goodra return!" Kalos Ash prepared another pokeball.

Rain was pouring over the battlefield.

"Pigeot I chose you!"

"Talonflame I chose you!"

"An air battle?! Cool."

"Talonflame use aerial ace!"

"Pidgeot aerial ace!"

The two bird pokemon clashed mid air. The heavier Pidgeot inflicted more dameges. Sudenly the rain stoped.

"Yes. Talonflame was slowed down by the rain. Now he can out speed your Pidgeot."

Kanto Ash smiled.

"Let me see how will your pokemon out speed this. Pidgeot use quick attack!"

"Use aerial ace."

Pidgeot flew towards Talonflame with full speed. The fire type dodged and hit Pidgeot with a powerfull aerial ace. Kanto Ash's pokemon dropped on the ground.

"What happened?"

"My Talonflame have the galewings ability. When he use a flying type move like aerial ace his speed increase"

"Pidgeot get up."

"Finish him! Use brave bird."

Talon flame body was surrounded by bright blue energy. The fire type rushed towards his oponent. Pidgeot maneget to spread his wings and fly away from the attack. Talonflame hit the ground and made a big crater.

"Talonflame, are you alright?"

"Use mirror move!"

Pidgeot's body was surrounded by energy and the bird pokemon slammed into Talonflame.

"Talonflame is unable to battle!"

"Yes!" screamed Kanto Ash.

"You haven't won yet!" Kalos Ash recalled his fainted pokemon and prepared another pokeball. "Go Goodra!"

Goodra roared towards Pidgeot.

"We aren't scared. Pidgeot use aerial ace. Aim at his horns"

Pidgeot flew towards Goodra.

"Use ice beam!"

Pidgeot was hit by the super effective move.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle.'

"Great job Goodra. Only 3 more pokemon and we will be in the final"


End file.
